The invention is based on a marking device.
Power tools with lasers are known in the prior art. The integrated laser serves as an orienting aid in machining workpieces.
International Patent Disclosure WO 99/02310, for instance, discloses a circular saw with a laser element integrated in the handle. This laser element generates a line in the sawing direction on the workpiece to be machined. The line predetermined by the laser beam serves the circular saw user as an orientation in sawing. The laser beam is made as much as possible to coincide with a scribed line drawn in advance, for instance.
A disadvantage of this known circular saw with a laser is that the saw blade, which is downstream of the laser beam, can drift away from the scribed line. Precise cutting is thus not guaranteed. Moreover, the laser beam is merely an orienting aid in sawing. In actuality, a user of the circular saw, who with it wants to make a straight cut through a workpiece, for instance, must first continue to draw the desired cut in the workpiece in the form of a scribed line. To do so, he requires various drawing tools as well, such as a pencil, a measuring tape, and a goniometer. Only then, based on the drawn-in scribed line, can the user begin sawing.